Chopping the Blinds
Chopping the Blinds is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game and the third case of Memories of the Past (Season 1). It is also the third case set in the Daytide Coast district of Aecrudia. Plot Summary Victim *'Daniel Claxton' (lying face-first onto a tea table, soaked in his own blood) Murder Weapon *'Dress Sword' Killer *'Rebecca Durrington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect plays whist *The suspect drives an automobile Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears gloves *The suspect is blond Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect plays whist *The suspect drives an automobile Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses mothballs *The suspect plays whist *The suspect drives an automobile Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is blond Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses mothballs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears gloves Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays whist Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears gloves *The suspect is blond Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer uses mothballs. *The Killer plays whist. *The Killer drives an automobile. *The Killer wears gloves. *The Killer is blond. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Fountain Pen, Scribbled Symbols, Victim's Body) * Examine Fountain Pen. (Result: Engraved Name; New Suspect: Rebecca Durrington; Victim identified: Daniel Claxton) * See what Rebecca Durrington knew about the victim. (Prerequisite: Engraved Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gambling Den) * Investigate Gambling Den. (Prerequisite: Rebecca Durrington interrogated; Clues: Flower Bouquet, Locked Box) * Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Leah Drysdell) * Ask Leah Drysdell why she sent the victim flowers. (Prerequisite: Leah's Fingerprints identified) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Edmond Galton) * Question Edmond Galton about his cheating device. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed) * Examine Scribbled Symbols. (Result: Numbers on Note) * Analyze Numbers on Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays whist) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses mothballs) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Minister Ferguson about the victim's past. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: John uses mothballs) * Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Old Box, Broken Object) * Examine Old Box. (Result: Love Letter) * Confront Leah Drysdell about her affection for the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter found; Profile updated: Leah uses mothballs and plays whist) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Bloody Sword; Murder Weapon Found: Dress Sword) * Examine Dress Sword. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives an automobile; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Card Tables) * Investigate Card Tables. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed; Clues: Gambling Photo, Faded Page) * Examine Gambling Photo. (Result: Mysterious Woman) * Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Shirley Tinning) * Question Shirley Tinning about her presence in the gambling den. (Prerequisite: Shirley identified on Photo; Profile updated: Shirley plays whist) * Examine Faded Page. (Result: Threatening Message) * Analyze Threatening Message. (12:00:00) * Talk to Edmond Galton about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed; Profile updated: Edmond uses mothballs, plays whist, and drives an automobile) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Interrogate Shirley Tinning about her services to the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Tombstones. (Prerequisite: Shirley Tinning interrogated; Clue: Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Tea Cup) * Analyze Tea Cup. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears gloves) * Investigate Tea Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Flyer, Bank Notes) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Defaced Flyer) * Question Rebecca Durrington about the flyer. (Prerequisite: Defaced Flyer unraveled; Profile updated: Rebecca uses mothballs, plays whist, and drives an automobile) * Examine Bank Notes. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) * Ask Minister Ferguson why he gave money to the victim. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Prerequisite: All three suspects must be interrogated first; Clue: Victim's Glasses) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Strands) * Analyze Strands. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is blond) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Light of Day (3/6). (No stars) The Light of Day (3/6) * See what is wrong with Clarissa Applebee. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day) * Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Prerequisite: Clarissa interrogated; Clue: Makeshift Grave) * Examine Makeshift Grave. (Result: Skull) * Analyze Skull. (15:00:00) * Investigate Gambling Den. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Badge) * Arrest Leah Drysdell for the murder of Shelton Applebee. (Prerequisite: Badge restored; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Tea Parlor. (Available after unlocking The Light of Day; Clue: Shirley's Purse) * Examine Shirley's Purse. (Result: Wet Paper) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Bank Notes) * Analyze Bank Notes. (09:00:00) * Arrest Shirley Tinning for robbing the tea parlor. (Prerequisite: Bank Notes analyzed; Reward: Burger) * See what Minister Ferguson has to say about the bank notes. (Prerequisite: Shirley Tinning arrested; Reward: Rosary Necklace) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * This case is currently the only case in Memories of the Past in which four of the suspects are arrested. Reviews Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Memories of the Past